<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>处处吻（4） by Weimocun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678483">处处吻（4）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun'>Weimocun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丕植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>处处吻（4）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>可能是昨天晚上两个人玩得太狠了，醒来的时候，都快中午十一点了。</p><p>尤其是曹植，当发现自己连床都下不了的时候，不仅把曹丕狗血淋头的又痛骂了一通，并要求他请一天假来照顾自己。</p><p>毕竟吃人家嘴短，玩人家……咳咳……</p><p>于是曹大总裁自然乖乖就范。</p><p> </p><p>一天下来，曹植也算体验了一把坐月子是个什么感觉，简直不要太酸爽啊……一张棱角分明冷酷霸道邪魅狂狷堪比言情男主的帅脸，再加上白衬衣下若隐若现的令人鼻血横流的身材，还有轻声细语温柔备至细腻体贴好像置身海底捞的极致服务——</p><p>曹植表示：我就是馋他身子，我下贱！呜呜呜……</p><p> </p><p>于是不长记性的曹植又开始花式作死。</p><p>“嗯哼，”曹植一脸谄笑，面对这曹丕忙碌的背影，“哥，你不累吗？”</p><p>男人把洗干净的碗碟放到一边，给他默默寄了个眼刀。</p><p> </p><p>然而曹植轻巧的避了过去，又开始撩人：“你不过来？”</p><p>“你又要干嘛？”</p><p>“我腰疼，你给我揉揉。”</p><p>曹丕蹙了蹙眉：“不是才揉过吗？”</p><p>“喂，爹啊，我哥他昨天晚上把我——”</p><p> </p><p>可惜曹丕是个黑吃黑，冷着脸把之前曹植买的道具大礼包拿出来，一件一件摆放在床上，吓得曹植紧紧缩在墙角。</p><p>“你……你干嘛？”</p><p>曹丕挑了挑眉，抱起手，居高临下看着瑟缩的少年。</p><p>“不是想玩吗？自己挑，玩给我看。我觉得……”曹丕抬起下巴指了指，“那个就不错。”</p><p> </p><p>曹植顺着他的目光看去，一个加粗的大号按摩棒狰狞的躺在那里。</p><p>他的喉结滑动了一下，又换上一脸心虚谄笑：“哥，咱有话好好说，我不敢了不敢了……”</p><p>“昨天晚上你在我身底下，”男人略微思索了一下，“好像也是这么说的。”</p><p>曹植倒吸一口凉气，看来这上了贼船就下不来了啊。</p><p> </p><p>没办法，他只好让步：“哥，我这回保证真不敢了。”</p><p>“别一口一个哥的，说吧，打算怎么办。”曹丕觉得他不好好整整这小子，早晚能让他欺负到自己头上。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>“明天晚上和我一起到公司加班。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“在办公室操你。”</p><p> </p><p>本来想着撩撩他，结果却是偷鸡不成蚀把米，这就搞得曹植很自闭，一下午都老老实实躺下床上玩游戏。</p><p>晚上的时候，身体恢复的差不多了，下地走动是没问题。</p><p>于是曹植好了伤疤忘了疼，跃跃欲试地想和曹丕进一步交流感情。</p><p> </p><p>眼瞅着两人是聊不到一块去，曹丕又不会玩游戏，没办法，曹植只好拿出积灰已久的桌牌来。</p><p>毕竟曹植在玩游戏这方面天资卓越，第一局就赢了曹丕。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈，你输了哈哈哈……”</p><p>曹丕瞥了他一眼，“有什么好得意的？”</p><p>“输了的人就得受罚。”曹植故意抓他把柄。</p><p>“什么条件？”</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿，”曹植邪魅一笑，“叫声哥哥听听。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥。”曹丕面不改色。</p><p>曹植一愣，我的天，他怎么这么容易就答应了？嘿你还别说叫起来就是好听哈，这嗓音，这声线，真是舒服啊~</p><p> </p><p>于是第二局曹植顺理成章的输了，所以我们说——水浅王八多，遍地是大哥，不是社会人，别唠社会嗑。</p><p>曹植经典的一脸虚笑.jpg</p><p>曹丕笑如春风的看着他，“这次看你可怜，就……”</p><p>“叫爸爸！”</p><p> </p><p>于是我们看到一个奇怪的现象：两个二十好几的精神小伙，在牌桌前轮流叫爸爸，并乐此不疲。</p><p>直到一个大耳刮子落到曹植后脑勺，紧接着听到一声暴喝：</p><p>“你俩崽子干嘛呢？！”</p><p> </p><p>曹植惊恐转头。</p><p>曹丕慌张撂牌。</p><p>曹操一脸黑线。</p><p> </p><p>却听到门口有个温润清爽的声线：“哟，哪儿来的小黄胖子啊？”</p><p>“喵~”</p><p> </p><p>要么说还是曹丕脑子转得快，马上起身去门口，一边笑说着：“荀叔叔也来啦，快，里边儿坐。”</p><p>曹植眼珠一转：“荀——”后面“小妈”两个字硬生生被曹操的眼刀逼了回去，“叔叔救我！爹又要打我啦！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>